Phase I study of two cytotoxic chemo agents which have broad spectrum of activity and non-cumulative myelosuppression. Toxicities to date have been fever + neutropenia occurring in 3 patients grade 3 neuropenia in ~ 50% of patients receiving at lease 1 cycle grade 2 asthenia in 6 patients. No objective responses.